


Kata

by winter_jasmine



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_jasmine/pseuds/winter_jasmine
Summary: Aeryn, being more.





	Kata

**Author's Note:**

> Kata: (型 or 形, literally: "form") a Japanese word describing detailed choreographed patterns of movements practiced either solo or in pairs, used most often in the context of martial arts.

 

 

Silence.

 

Breathe, count and exhale.

 

Repeat.

 

Clear mind. Maintain focus.

 

Calm.

Control.

Command.

 

Silence.

 

Power and control, without tension. Internal balance.

 

Mind.

Muscles.

Movement.

 

In a precise moment, without anticipation. In one fluid movement. Rise and execute attack pattern delta.

 

Right.

Left.

Right.

 

Fists and feet working in unison. Practiced movements creating the same predictable response. Old, familiar actions engraved in muscle memory; a reassuring constant performed daily across the charted and uncharted territories.

 

Exercise complete; assume review stance.

 

Chin up.

Eyes locked.

Await dismissal.

 

A baby's cry breaks the silence. The assured soldier shifts and the uncertain mother returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Farscape belongs to Henson et al. We’re in their debt.


End file.
